fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
F/A-37 Talon (Wings of Freedom)
F/A-37 Talon The F/A-37 Talon, originally named QFA-47 Carmilla II, was an advanced fighter jet constructed by the Itrean Federation to be a successor to the QFA-44 Carmilla utilized by the Butterfly Master during the Itrean Uprising. It was later given to Reaper, the Ace of the Arrowblades, as a gift from the Butterfly Master after she defected to the Allied Forces. History Development The F/A-37 Talon finished construction around the time Oured was liberated from Itrean Forces and was intended to be given to the Butterfly Master under the new designation as the QFA-47 Carmilla II, but it was never shipped from the Citadel due to her defection to the Allied Forces and their eventual attack on the fortress. It was designed to operate as bth a land-based fighter and a carrier-based fighter that could perform any mission it was presented it, being an Omnirole-type fighter jet like the Rafale M. It's aircraft design is unique in the fact that it offers stealth capabilities, movable, forward-swept switchblade wings, two internal cannons for close-in fights, and an internal rotary launcher that can carry a wide variety of ordinance including the standard AIM Sidewinder, XLAAs, QAAMs, XAGMs, GBUs, and a new type of payload called the Short-Range Aerial Suppression Missile (SASM) that functions similarly to the MPBM of Ustio in that it detonates when within proximity of the target, but the difference between them is the SASM instead creates a devastating shockwave that can obliterate a plane at close range, reducing it to shrapnel and bits of metal. It's 22.8 meters long with a 25.53 meter long wingspan when the wings are extended, giving it alarge body with a high defense that rivals that of the ADFX-01/02 and the ADF-01. It also is equipped with C.O.F.F.I.N and the same transponder used on the QFA-44 that allows it to control a swarm of MQ-90L Quox drones equipped with TLS pods. Itrean Uprising It was intended to be used by the Butterfly Master as a replacement for the QFA-44 Carmilla but instead it was given to Reaper along with five of her Quox drones, where he used it effectively against Trojan forces at Goliathan and devastated the opposition with its deadly payload. It's capabilities as a "Super Fighter" were truly shown when Reaper took the aircraft and engaged the mastermind behind the Itrean Uprising, Kacper Cohen, whilist inside the eye of a Category 4 Hurricane over the Ceres Ocean. Under his control it was able to flawlessly keep up with fighter aircraft Cohen was piloting even when their fight involved diving into the eye wall of the Hurricane, where the winds were easily above 75 mph. During the fight one of its wings was sliced off by the TLS systems carried by Cohen's aircraft, but true to his heritage Reaper was able to maintain flight with only one wing and continue the engagement until finally Cohen used the V1 Nuclear Warhead he possessed and detonated it, killing himself and dispersing the Hurricane from the inside out. The Talon was inevitably destroyed as a result of the engagement, but thanks to blueprints found about the aircraft at the Citadel, Gründer Industries was able to rebuild another for Reaper to use once again as a token of appreciation for his service and sacrifice during what would become to be known as the "War to End all Wars". - More info to be added after the release of Ace Combat - Oblivion Category:Wings of Freedom